


Issue of Authority

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: The Beat of Moth's Wings [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Harassment, Not Canon Compliant, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: "You can't just-""Shut up Jack." She snapped, moving to sit up further only to be helped by Gabriel."What did hesay?"came the voice right next to her.Admete sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want to ruin Morrison's innocence."





	Issue of Authority

Being one of the founding members of Overwatch didn't exclude her from much, apparently. She let Gabriel worry over her as she nursed aching ribs, her partner carefully swiping drying blood off of her face where it had smeared from her nose. She tried her damndest to avoid eye contact with Reinhardt.

  
"How bad is the other guy?" she spoke carefully, minding Gabriel's hand.

  
Ana's voice came from behind Gabriel, next to Reinhardt. "Hospitalized. What _happened?"_

  
"All I know is she was yelling a lot of profanity at the man when I got her."

  
_Thanks Rein._

  
Admete carefully nudged Gabriel's hand away from her face, blood still clinging to her skin and in her hair.

  
"I refuse to be insulted in such a manner without the ability to rightly beat a motherfucker's face in."

  
"You can't just-"

  
"Shut up Jack." She snapped, moving to sit up further only to be helped by Gabriel.

  
"What did he _say?"_ came the voice right next to her.

  
Admete sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want to ruin Morrison's innocence."

  
"Admete just say it." Jack sounded exasperated and she shot him a grin.

  
"Well, word for word it was _'I don't see why you're here at all, outside of being kept because you fucked your way to the top on Reyes' cock.'_ And when I asked him to repeat himself, y'know, say that to my face would you _please_ \- I got _'Oh, y'know, don't like taking orders from a whore s'all.'_ and that's when I decked him. And then he swung back, and then it got reaaalll blurry."

  
"Christ."

  
"Christ ain't got nothin' to do with this shit Jackie."

  
She could feel Gabriel's anger from where she was, in the tight grip on her hand and see it in the set of his jaw.

  
"Is that why you yelled that at least if you had gotten here on nothing but - ah - such explicit activities it'd have been, well-"

  
"Worth it because it's the best goddamn sex and he should keep his mouth shut because his dick couldn't compare even in his dreams? Yes, Reinhardt, yes."

  
Admete was _grinning_ , all bloodied teeth and clearly bruising skin when Ana burst into laughter, leaning on Reinhardt for support.

  
"I say we leave him in the hospital."

  
"Seconded." Gabriel was practically grumbling into her hair, having tucked her into his side.

  
"Ow, hey, rib injuries there Mr. Grumpy Gabe watch the protective vice grip."

  
"Sorry."  he sighed, pressing a kiss to her temple.

  
"It's alright, I'm alright." she gave a few pats to the arm around her, watching everyone else file out of the room before giving her soft apologies.

  
"Stop talking and let me get the rest of the blood off of your face so you can wash your mouth out, and then I'm taking care of your side, got it?"

  
She shot him a smile, busted lip and all. "Sir, yes, sir."


End file.
